Diabolik Lovers: Eternal Bonds
by vampirehime92
Summary: This story was based of a life of a tragic female vampire and follow her tragic life as she endure the pain, hurt, sorrow, grieve, betrayal and love towards the people whom she calls her 'brothers' and a human boy named Ichiru. Warning: contains sibling incest and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys! Once again, I'm going to make another Diabolik Lovers featuring the Sakamaki Brothers of course, and once again, an OC. She is the Sakamaki Brother's female sibling and this time…Yui will be included in this story but she will make her appearance in the 2__nd__ arc w/c is all about her and might reference in the anime. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers game and anime.**_

_**Warning: Incest, Gore, psychological, slight sexual content and violence. **_

_**Eternal Bonds**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Haruna Sakamaki **_

"_We shall draw from the heart of suffering itself the means of inspiration and survival."_

_Oka-san, do you believe in love at first sight?_

A female figure with strawberry long hair tied with a blue ribbon behind her head while approaching the school corridor wearing her school uniform consist of black school uniform jacket, a black deep V cut vest, with a white button-up dress shirt that has frills near her necktie underneath and a white bow showing through the V of the vest with a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The buttom of her clothes is a black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath.

Her shoes tap the tiled floor with a long black socks and brown heeled shoes. The girl was very pretty with her enchanting violet eyes that hint of long eyelashes. Her smile was gorgeous with tints of pink on her cheeks while staring at a very handsome young man wearing a male school uniform. He has a messy chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes with pale complexion, he has a serious expression while studying. She was watching him like a 'girl been attracted to a handsome boy' attitude and just looking at him dreamily.

"_Ah. Ichiru-senpai is so handsome. I just wanted to eat him." _She giggles yet blushed while looking at her human crush. It's been three weeks since she met this human boy in this very school she was enrolling with her sadistic brothers. Looking at his bare collarbone, her vampire instincts trigger and tried to hold back her thirst, "_No! I'm not going to drink Ichiru-senpai's blood. I promise to myself that I will never drink innocent human's blood_." She mentally scolded herself. She is different from her blood-thirsty maniac brothers of hers. She will never hurt innocent humans.

Actually, she seem not to get along with her vampire brothers especially towards those triplets mainly; Laito, Kanato and Ayato. Out of all of her siblings, they are the worst.

"Oi! What are you doing out there, melon?" She twitched and she probably knows who this person's voice and she sighed. Staring at the boy behind her with reddish-brown hair with green eyes filled with amusement. He wore a his own uniform consist of unbuttoned dress shirt with black school blazer. He also wears black pants with right pant rolled up to his knees. He wears a pair of sneakers and an untied red tie to accompany this look.

"Ayato, Don't you see I'm busy?" She frowned at him while crossing her arms over her chest. That's what she hated about them appearing out of nowhere. _Figures_

Ayato looked down on her height, and then stared at the human male that his half sister's been devoted. "Hmmph…he's just a mere weak human and I will tear his body apart if I want to." He said arrogantly. Deep inside, he was sick seeing his sister looked another guy and a human at that. If it wasn't for his slight compassion over her then, he will kill that guy for sure.

But the strawberry haired girl glared at him murderously, "You're not going to touch him and if you dare, I swear I'll kill you." She glared at him intently but Ayato didn't mind.

He smirked widely, "You wanted to kill me. Eh?" he leaned his face over hers, "I'd like to see you try but first…" he grabbed her collar and exposing her fair shoulders, "I have to bite you first since I haven't hold back my thirst earlier…" her eyes widen as Ayato's fangs revealed and was about to bite her but then a hand stop him.

"Ayato, how many times do I have to tell you." He pushes glasses behind his red eyes, "Take your private activities in your room? This is a school and it's forbidden to reveal our true nature while we are in the dense of humans." He lectured his younger brother. The reddish-brown haired male annoys while the sister was in deep in relief, thank you Reiji.

"Reiji-niisan." The girl looked at their older brother with both relief and nervous; Despite being well-mannered and values rules and regulations, there is seem hidden dark inside his heart and that makes her very wary about him.

Reiji, the second son, looked at the girl who was his little sister, "And you, Why are you in this lobby? I memorized your class schedule and I think that you are already late in that class." He said in a strict tone. The girl flinched, how come she had forgotten that she had Health class in this hour. Her entire body shivered with fear,

Ayato smirked widely, "It seem that you are in a big trouble now. Lil' sis." He mocked at her while leaving the two behind to roamed around the school grounds.

The girl lowered her head before her brother, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's too late for excuses, Haruna. Once we get home. You are going to face the consequence of your actions." He said strictly and left the corridor. The female vampire named Haruna was shocked and her heart was continues to pulse rapidly. She was doomed. She knows how deadly her older brother, Reiji.

She then, returned to her human crush but she was dismayed that he was already gone.

* * *

**Sakamaki Manor**

"Eh? Haru-chan, skipped classes? That's rare." Laito commented surprised at Ayato's story, they knew how much Haruna was so focus on her studies yet these past two months, she was rarely skipping class. The triplets gathered as well as Shu and Reiji in the living hall. The purple haired male was carrying a hard stick in his hand and the brothers understand what this situation would be.

Kanato looked at the object on Reiji's hand and smirked widely, "Teddy, I think we are going to witness interest show, tonight." He said excitingly while hugging the stuff teddy bear.

The oldest of the Sakamaki siblings; Shu was leaning against the couch while listening to his earphones while closing his blue eyes.

"She will face her punishment for not obeying the rules." Reiji said in a serious tone. His cold red eyes were gleaming with blood and pain.

Few minutes later, the girl who happen to be their little sister entered the living hall wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that expose her bare neck, shoulders, arms and legs making the Sakamaki brothers tempted to bite her fair and smooth skin.

She tied her hair in a loosen tied that her strawberry locks were rested on her left shoulder. Ayato's green eyes gazed of how beautiful she is despite being his little sister.

"Bend your knees." He commanded. The girl obediently kneeled before Reiji.

Reiji looked at her with a strict look, "Give me your arms." He said in authoritative tone. The girl obliged and positioned her arms straightly with her hands form knuckles.

Closing her violet eyes, she winced as the stick sharply hurt her skin leaving a huge red mark on it. Laito and Kanato watches with amusement at the couch as Reiji continues to whipped her many times. Ayato looked at her indifferently, that's what she gets for staring at the human boy earlier.

She bit her lower lip and blood drawing from her mouth. Despite being a vampire, she too felt pain while being whipped but she had to hide her weaknesses in front of her brothers or else, she will be mocked and will be ridicule pathetically.

Reiji's eyes gleamed with sadism as he can see her arms drawing more blood from her skin and the tissues and flesh were visible. He was tempted, he wished to lick those wounds and tasted her delicious blood. But, he wanted more pain.

But Haruna couldn't handle it anymore,"R-Reiji- niisan, please…stop" her stuttered sweet voice making them turned on including Raito who was staring at her delicate wounded arms.

Reiji's poker face still remained, "No. As long as you understand that defying the rules of not skipping classes is unforgivable. Do you understand?" the older brother said with a strict tone. Haruna doesn't understand her situation, why does her older brother, Reiji did this to her? Why is it everyone else didn't come to her rescue and just watching and sitting on the couch and smirking sadistically while she was been whipped in front of them?

Her thoughts drifted to Ichiru-senpai. That human boy she was crushing on ever since the first semester. His gorgeous and tender smile and the way he looked at her with care on his eyes makes her heart fluttering with happiness.

_Do your best,Sakamaki-san. _

She never felt this kind of feeling before ever since she was resided with her evil half- brothers.

"_Ichiru-senpai." _She thought. For her, Ichiru-senpai was her strength and role model. Despite being treated like this, she winstand all of it.

Her expression changes with determine look making the triplets and Reiji surprise, how come such girl like Haruna endures such pain like this?

A wide grinned plastered on Reiji's face, "Very well then, so you choose to become rebellious towards your older siblings and our father?" his red eyes darted on her fair calves and begun whipping it earning a loud scream from the girl.

Kanato's psychotic look widens with pure excitement, "That's right. That's the voice I was looking for!" he laughed. Ayato averted his gaze and stood from his seat, "Where are you going, Ayato-kun?" Laito raised a brow.

The reddish-haired male glanced at him, "I'm bored." He suddenly disappears.

After that, Reiji cleaned up the stick for unnecessary blood from his victim. The girl suddenly collapses after those harsh whipped on her calves and now, she was lying on the carpet floor and her eyes were heavy and sobs. Laito stood from the couch and approaches Reiji, "Ahh~ I was entertained by that. Thank you, Reiji-kun." He said cheerfully but he was ignored by his older brother.

Reiji pushed his glasses, "Do what you wish for her." He said in a stoic tone and leaved the living hall. Kanato grinned excitingly and looked at his teddy, "Did you hear that Teddy? He said we can do whatever we want to Haruna? Are you excited? Tell me…you are!" his sadistic purple eyes widens. He will tear off her clothes and licking those wounds of her filled with delicious blood.

Laito smirked and bend down to the sobbing girl, "Aww, don't cry ~" he grabbed her slender broken body with his corrupt hands. "Reiji-kun was no longer here so be at ease now~ Ne?" he said playfully.

Be at ease? How come she was going to be at ease when he, Laito was the worst one out of her siblings. She can feel his fingers running all over her chest and the other one was on her wounded arm. He is a pervert. Who knows? He was going to do something to her body and she didn't like it. She wanted to move her body but her legs were weaken and she was helpless.

"Ah. Haruna, your blood in your arms were dripping on the carpet. What a waste." He said in a timid voice. Kanato, he was the sick one as she can remember. In the past, She was nearly on death state when he stabbed her on the back with a knife and he was licking her blood greedily

That was the most horrible experience she had encounters with him and gladly, she was still alive thanks to her biological mother's ability to heal instantly.

Laito chuckles while looking at her battered form, "Kanato-kun, why don't we clean up her wounds in an _intimate way_." His green eyes stared at her chest and then to her wounded areas, "That would be fun right?"

The purple haired boy nodded, "Haruna, please stay still. We are going to help you." His tone making her sick. Then, both boys were licking her wounds as if they were addicted on her blood.

"Ah~Your blood is incredible, Haru-chan~" he said while moaning. His fangs suddenly pierce on her shoulders and drinking all of her blood with his heart's content. He gazed her pain expression on her beautiful face, "I never thought you are this beautiful while being hurt, Haru-chan." He licked his lips, "It makes me wanted to touch you…_once more_." He whispered to her ear much to her shock.

Kanato licked her wounded calves and slurp the excess of her blood, "It's really good to have a cute little sister like you to be messed up." He chuckles darkly. To them, Haruna was a plaything for them from out of boredom and they were glad that their father let her stay with them in this mansion …forever.

While they were feasting her body, Haruna was staring at the ceiling with an empty expression. She was getting used to this sexual advancement towards her own brothers especially the triplets. It won't matter because…she was going to die anyway.

Closing her eyes, she imagining the image of her dear mother who resembles her a lot. Her kind face and her beautiful violet eyes makes her senses calm.

_Oka-san, Please help me to endure this hell. _

_A/N: Okay, that was scary yet disturbing at the same time. I will try to write a POV of Haruna but that was not my writing style on making POVs. :( _

_Next chapter will be soon…_

_See you…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all very much for reviewing but I know a certain someone that reviews this story in guest or in anonymous review and suggesting me that 'don't put Yui on the story' comment and you all agree with it(but not all). I understand that you don't like Yui but please give her a chance will ya? She's the original main heroine of Diabolik Lovers and the creators make her that way so we don't have to blame her for being weak and all, and also, I decided not to put 'romance' theme in the story because I'm so sick of romance themes because most of my stories are already had romance themes so it's time for a change and besides, there's only slight romance between brothers and they didn't even treated the heroine in a 'romantic' way anyway so what's more to their own blood sister? _

_Luckly, this was the first arc and it's all about Haruna so you can all breath now in relief. :D_

_So on with the new chapter…_

_**Chapter 2: Motherless child **_

The Sakamaki siblings were all in the limousine for attending their night school. Haruna, the youngest next to Subaru and the only daughter of the Vampire King was sitting next to the oldest, Shu. Her violet eyes glanced at the blonde haired young man beside her while listening to his earphones and somehow, napping. She sigh, out of all of her siblings, her older brother, Shu was an apathetic type and very lazy. She doesn't understand why her older brother was being like that despite being the oldest. She would rather wished that Shu will acted like a responsible brother to all of them unlike Reiji but it seem that will never happen.

Reiji is a type that she doesn't want to be alone in the same room just like how she feels towards the triplets and she was been discipline by him the other night was humiliating and traumatized at the same time. She doesn't like his attitude and being too perfectionist. Somehow, most of the wounds from her arms hasn't yet regenerate because she hasn't been drinking human blood.

"You look pale, Haru-chan." Her thoughts snapped as Laito commented on the other side of the seat. He was sitting between Kanato and Reiji and Ayato was solely took the other seat while staring at her.

The girl shook her head, "I'm fine." She tilted her head on the other side. Reiji stared at her and sighed, "Haruna, don't be so stubborn. It has been a while since you haven't drink blood. Do you want us to tell father about this?" She blinked as Reiji mentioned their father; Karl Heinz.

Laito snickered while Kanato was grinning at her causing the girl to frown at them, they're so annoying.

The girl replied, "Father was too busy and besides, I am fine so don't worry about me." She told them with a slight smile on her face.

Just then, Ayato spoke, "Heh? Just admit, that you only want Ore-sama's blood? I can see that in your face that you wanted to taste my blood that badly." He smirked and licked lips causing the girl to frown. He was so disgusting.

"No thanks. Ayato, I'd rather drink a weak human's blood than yours and I know what will be the taste would be…" She smirk, "It taste like some dog's poop." She said with a tone of mockery. Ayato was taken a back and Laito and Kanato burst into a fist of laughter of that rare joke coming from Haruna while the other brothers; Shu was smirking, Reiji amuse, and Subaru tried to hold back his laughter as well.

Ayato's fist clenched and glared at her angrily, "Did you just insult me! Bitch!" He growled but she ignored his insults and his constant yelling while looking at her long manicured fingernails absentmindedly.

Finally, they arrived in the academy, Shu first then follow Subaru, Reiji, Kanato, Laito and the only left was Ayato and Haruna outside the entrance door of the school.

Both siblings glared each other a bit. Ayato smirking down at her and proud that he was the oldest, He was going to teach her a lesson for humiliating him earlier "Listen here, you brat. Just because that you have humiliate me earlier, does that mean that you can get away from me that easily?" He pulled her tiny wrist and dragged her to the dark area outside the building.

Haruna gasped, "Ayato, Let me go! Help! Someone!" She yelled to the other students enter the school. The academy students stared at the siblings with both confusion and awed as the strawberry haired girl was been harassed by a tall reddish-brown haired man with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"What is going on here!" A male teacher arrives on the scene. Haruna was in relief and finally let go from Ayato's grasp, "Sensei! This guy, He was trying to rape me!" She shouted as tears streaming down her cheeks. The male teacher stared at Ayato surprised and in disgust because of his unkempt appearance that disgraces the school and he was trying to seduced one of the female students.

He pointed his stick, "Ayato Sakamaki right? I have enough of your indecent actions here in our academy and you even try to raped one of the female students here? Are you not ashamed of yourself?" He scolded the yawning Ayato.

His amused green eyes stared at the teacher, "What? I don't know what my sister was talking about, Sensei." He replied as his arms were behind his head acting like nothings happen.

The teacher surprised, so these two are siblings? He sighed, "Sibling fights? Seriously,. Go back to your classes immediately." He commanded them and then return back to the faculty room. Haruna gasped in shock, "Sensei!" She outstretch her arms towards the left teacher but Ayato kept holding her petite figure.

He chuckles darkly, "Oi melon-chest, don't you want to be with me? It's been a while since I haven't drink your blood so give it to me." He dragged her to the dark area of the school building while pinning her against the concrete wall. His fingers untied her ribbon her chest and his nose smell the sweet scent on her neck, "Relax, will ya? I'm trying to be gentle but you kept on resisting."Ayato said playfully. He tilted her head on the other side and bites her neck greedily. Haruna's expression froze in shock and tried to hold back the pain and her voice as well. She gritted her teeth as Ayato's lips pressed against her neck and she felt so hot. _What on earth is this feeling? _She thought deeply.

Ayato however, couldn't help himself but to suck his own sister's blood. Her blood as usual, is still incredibly addicted. It's the sweetest blood he had ever tasted next to his mother's blood. Pinning his body against her fragile figure. His green eyes stared at her violet eyes. Those eyes of her were attractive and mesmerizing filled with lust and seduction. He finally released his fangs from her neck and wipe away the excess of her blood from his mouth, "Come on. Let's going to do it." He suddenly unbuttoned her blouse revealed her laced pink-bra and her pale flat stomach.

She stunned and tried to push Ayato away from her, "Let go of me! I want to get back to my c-class, Ayato-nii. What if Reiji-niisan might have caught us." She reminded him and she moaned slightly as his fingers were digging under her core, Ayato smirked as she response to his touch.

He kissed her bare shoulders and unclasps her skirt, "That otaku freak will not find us. Just forget about everyone and only focus on 'Yours Truly'" he grabbed her chin and force her into a deep kiss. Her violet eyes closed as she response to his disgusting kiss. She was sick and disturb of their indecent actions and why didn't she hate it? The immorality of their family was tearing away her conscious and her morals.

They broke their lips apart and she gasped for air and her expression were flustered and wanted more of his touch He was stunned of her seductive expression but silently smirk. Ayato then, took one of her legs and wrapped them around his torso. "Fufu…now that you are at the mercy of 'Yours Truly'; I will tear your body apart with my fangs." He chuckles as he was going to bite her bare shoulders only to noticed Laito's presence behind them.

"Wah~ that was so intense and so hot! Ayato-kun~" His cheeks went flustered in excitement while staring at them. Haruna gritted her teeth in annoyance as she understood that this pervert older brother of hers was getting turned on while seeing them making out.

Ayato looked annoyed, "Tsk. You are interrupting me, you crazy pervert. Just get out of my sight!" He growled as he still holding Haruna's disheveled appearance. Laito's pervert gaze on her pink laced-bra and her unclasp skirt revealing her hips. Haruna noticed this and covered herself with her hands, "W-What are you staring at, L-Laito!" She growled and her cheeks went red in both anger and embarrassment. Laito was just laughed at her and just find her expression funny.

Her blood boils, This abnormal, creepy, disgusting, horny dirty manslut who always doing pervert stuffs on shudders her to think that she was blood related with this creep, it's the reason why she had no female friends because of him.

Fixing her uniform, Haruna stared at her pervert brothers with a huge frown plastered on her face.

Laito was amuse of her cold expression towards him, "Ah~ Haru-chan, you will get ugly if you always frowns." He chuckles as he stared her curvy body, "You will ruined your beautiful face if you always wear that kind of expression. Ufufufu…" She glared at him, "It's none of your business Laito and you don't understand why I am acting like this. It's all of your fault that I don't have friends in the first place!" She accused them.

Ayato glanced at her and snickered, "Friends? You don't need weak human friends because 'Yours Truly' is already here and we even do 'interesting' stuff together like most 'friends' do right?" he smirked. She sighed, she just wanted to get a stone and throw it on Ayato's head in order for him to shut up!

The older triplet sighed and spoke, "Haru-chan, Reiji-kun sent me here to escort you to the music room and he has a little present for you. Ufufufu" he said amusingly. Haruna raised a brow at him.

* * *

The three of them entered the music room were Kanato, Reiji and Shu are present except Subaru. With them is a random male student who seem been trick by her brothers.

The girl step forward and glared at Reiji, "What is the meaning of this. Reiji? Explain." She narrowed her eyes at him.

The glasses vampire male replied, "You are pale and you haven't drink blood for a while so this student here will be your snack for this hour." He explained.

The male student blushed of how pretty this girl before him. Actually, he already had a huge crush on Haruna so one of his brothers found out about this and told him to become her blood donor and he thought that she was anemic so he decided to become her donor.

She stared at the flustered male student and then to Reiji then to her brothers. She sighed in defeat, "I guess. I have no use on arguing with you all." She kneeled down on the shivered male student as she wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders. The human boy's body went fire as she leaned her face on his. Ayato and Laito watches this with pure amusement. She noticed that the human boy was nervous and she sighed, "This might hurt a bit." She warned him. The brothers were impatient and finally, Haruna's fangs revealed and pierce on the boy's bare left shoulder. The boy's eyes altered in dull color as his blood was suck by a female vampire.

Haruna taste the delicious blood on her throat and just like her vampire brothers; She had become addicted of the sweet aroma of this human's blood.

Reiji stared at her in a stoic expression while Kanato was amuse of the human's painful expression. Shu didn't mind as he just napping on the piano.

After she finally quenched her thirst, the girl stared at the unconscious human boy below her feet while her brothers were on their way back to their classes. Reiji kneel before the unconscious human male and removed the boy's memories of encountering vampires like them.

The girl tilted her head, "I'm going back to my class, Reiji-niisan." She said to him.

The older male replied, "Go and don't cutting class next time." He reminded his younger sister.

* * *

She was in the same class as Subaru. Actually, she and Subaru were the same age but different mothers. She treated Subaru in a brotherly way because he was the only 'normal' among her half-brothers. Sitting behind the white-haired vampire and ignoring her classmates stares at her, The girl placed her bags on the desk.

"Where have you've been?" Subaru glanced at her on the girl's desk.

The girl replied, "I'm at the music room together with the others. Reiji-niisan, feed me with a human blood." Subaru didn't reply and return to his desk until the teacher arrives to begin the class.

After those tiring lessons, the class finally dismissed and Haruna decided to see her favorite senpai, _"I have to find Ichiru-senpai. Despite all the misfortunes that entered my life, I must see his good-looking face."_ She said while running on the corridor. Unknown to her, Subaru was watching her behind with a weary look on his face.

Her strawberry-blonde haired locks bounces as she finally arrived in the library. The girl checked around and to find her senpai. To her relief, she saw his brown-haired locks and his gorgeous forest green eyes she adored sitting one of the desks of the library. Her face flustered and decided to make the first move. Her heart beats fast when she sees him.

Ichiru was reading ethics but then a figure appeared before him and it was the girl he met from the first night of school. The young man couldn't help but to smile at her presence, "Good evening, Sakamaki-san." He greeted the blushing girl. Haruna was taken aback and bowed twice at him, "Please to meet you, Ichiru-senpai. Y-You still remember me?" She asked blushingly. The boy laughed lightly, "Of course, I cannot forget you for bumping at me on the corridor. You seem quite in a hurry back then." He said in a normal tone. The girl took a seat across the table and her hands here on her lap, "Ichiru-senpai, I would like to apologize of that incident that's why I came over here to meet you." She lied. Actually, she just wanted to see him that's all.

The kind young man smiled at her, "It's alright, Sakamaki-san. Humans can do mistakes sometimes right?" the girl froze at the 'human' part.

"_Actually, I'm not a human."_ She thought. She then realizes that Ichiru-senpai seem too formal of calling her Sakamaki san, "Ichiru-senpai, Please call me Haruna. Sakamaki-san seem quite too formal on my taste so just Haruna." She told him with a light hearted chuckle.

The boy puzzled but then registered what she meant, "Ah. Alright. From this onward, I'll call you Haruna-san. You can also call me Ichiru…my full name actually is Ichiru Yagami." He introduces to the girl. Haruna's heart flutters in happiness that Ichiru finally notices her presence and even treated her with familiarity. "So, can I call you Haruna-san?" he asked with an alluring voice.

The girl nodded in happiness, "Hai. Ichiru-kun." her face blushed and Ichiru couldn't help but to smile at her cute expression.

"There you are…imouto-chan!" She suddenly froze as well as Ichiru that the triplets were behind her. She startled as Ayato, Kanato and Laito were behind her after all.

"L-Laito, K-kanato, and A-Ayato…Why are you three doing here?" She was stuttered at their sudden meeting. Ichiru as well, was surprise seeing the infamous Sakamaki triplets. So they must be Haruna's brothers. Ayato stared at the human boy with their sister with hostility as well as Kanato and Laito. Haruna step back as she had never seen this kind of expression from their faces.

She decided to intervene, "Brothers…he was just an acquaintance of mine so don't worry about it." The girl said to the triplets. Ayato smirked at her, "Acquaintance? You mean…the guy you like?" he teased causing Ichiru to blushed and Laito and Kanato surprise.

Laito was shocked but then suddenly found that an amusement, his sister begun to act like a 'human'. Because he believe that this infatuation were one of the traits of a human nature."Nfufu…So Ayato-kun said was true after all…" Staring at the boy and then to Haruna who was shielding the human boy, "It seem that our baby sister was a bit rebellious this season. Have you forgotten that father always reminded you not to get a boyfriend until you finish high school? Hmmm…" the pervert brother stared at he surprised Haruna.

Kanato leaned against his teddy in his arms, "Let's all go back to the limousine. It's getting awkward in here." He told his siblings in a demanding tone. Ayato decided to grab his little sister's slim wrist and pulled her away from the human boy, "Listen here, you bastard. Don't get too close to Haruna from now on. She's belongs to 'Yours Truly' and I'm not going to share what is mine." he said arrogantly much to Haruna's angry look.

"A-Ayato, you jerk!" She turned to Ichiru with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for my brother's ill-mannered behavior, Ichiru-senpai. Let's meet again will you?" the girl said while being dragged away by her possessive brothers.

Ichiru just nodded and was totally surprise of what he'd just witness. Taking his books, he decided to follow Haruna and her triplet brothers. But the four of them disappear in the lobby.

* * *

"Itai!" She was thrown to the couch next to Ayato's seat by Ayato himself. The others are all present and looked very uneasy. Reiji stared at Ayato, "What is going on. Ayato?" he asked the red-haired vampire.

Ayato placed his both hands on Haruna's slim shoulders, "Reiji, melon-chest became rebellious even more." He revealed. His red eyes stared at the other triplets, "Laito, explain what Ayato meant. What did Haruna do this time." He demanded in a strict tone.

Laito stared at Haruna if he decided to tell Reiji the truth or just put closed his mouth but he knows how scary his older brother and he didn't want any troublesome things befall on him, "Haru-chan was meeting a guy.~ Such a bad and naughty girl you are~ my baby sister." He winked at her.

She froze, no one siding her including Subaru. She stared at Subaru but he was looking at the different direction as if he didn't see her.

Pushing his glasses, Reiji glared at their troublesome sister, "First, skipping classes and then, flirting a human boy? Really, you are a very troublesome girl in this household as expected of a motherless child." Reiji's cold and insulting words hurt the young girl's feelings.

That's right. Out of all the siblings, she had no mother.

And it hurts her a lot.

The other brothers stunned by Reiji's harsh words towards their younger sister. Ayato looked down on Haruna as small tears streaming down her cheek. His face downcast seeing her in a melancholic expression. It reminded him of his childhood.

Silence overwhelmed the driving limousine.

"Reiji-kun, that was a bit mean. You hurt Haru-chan's feelings." Laito commented and this time in a low tone that lacks of his own mockery and playfulness.

The glasses older sibling didn't respond and just crossed his arms over his chest.

Subaru didn't say anything and just stared at his younger sister with sympathized look.

Bitting her lower lip, Haruna's heart sank in sadness while sitting next to the calm Ayato who was looking at her with sympathy.

_Oka-san, I am hurt. _

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think about this chapter! and after watching the last episode of Diabolik Lovers. I think that i might consider not to include Yui in this story. :(**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the wait and I will give my great apologies to those who already read chapter 3. I would like to tell you that I'm not good on portraying rape scenes because I don't want to offend anybody but there's some mild sexual harassment instead. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers _

**Chapter 3: New Friend**

School has started once again and Haruna was late for her third class in Chemistry. The girl wearing her uniform and her long strawberry blond hair was dancing freely as she ran to the corridors, it's been the third time she was actually late of her favorite subject.

"_Cmon Haruna, you can make it."_ Her determined violet eyes shimmered towards the classroom 1-2 section. Sighing, she slides the door to the other side using her right side. Her eyes widen as the teacher and most of her classmates stared at her with awe and confusion.

She slightly flustered in embarrassment, "Good evening, Sensei. Sorry I'm late." She slightly bowed to him in an apologetic tone. The teacher stared at her and sighed, "Haruna-san, please take your seat." He said slightly annoyed. The girl embarrassingly sat on her desk and her older brother, Subaru glanced at her for a minute and then return to his desk and listen to the teacher's discussion.

"Hey, Haruna-chan." A feminine whisper startles the strawberry blond-haired girl. A cute girl with orange- twin pigtail and big cheerful grey eyes.

The girl smiled at her, "You know, Subaru-kun always glancing at your seat earlier. I think he was so worried about you." Haruna raised a brow and stared at Subaru's back, "… Waa…He was such a sweet brother I'm so jealous." Her eyes glint and her body gets fuzzy in a [positive] feeling making Haruna sweatdropped. It seems Chihiro has a crush on Subaru and this was making her flinch; She smiled at the thought that Subaru was worried about her, it might come to think that he was acting as a normal brother towards her.

Subaru heard this and his temple twitches in annoyance, he wanted to smack that annoying girl's head.

The strawberry blond-haired girl smiled nervously and tried to stop her classmate blabbering about her, brother Subaru about being cool and handsome, "Chihiro-chan, please don't talk while-"

"Sakamaki!, Tsubaki! Get out of my class!" The teacher growled that startles the students. Both the girls stood from their seats completely embarrass that the teacher was scolding at them in front of their classmates. The two of them leave the class quietly. Subaru however, didn't say a word as his little sister left the classroom.

**Girl's Restroom**

"I'm very sorry, Haruna-chan. You have dragged into this mess because of me." The twin pigtails haired girl cried mopping the wet tiles of the girl's restroom. Haruna smiled weakly while cleaning the sink, "It's alright. Chihiro-chan, this as well my punishment for always getting late to class." She counted the times she gets late and she was extremely embarrassed that she was doing troublesome things.

The twin pigtails girl thought about it, "Yeah. I wonder why you always get late into class." she blinked twice as she notices Haruna's cheeks turn pink. Chihiro's lips curved into a mischievous smile, "Say, Haruna-chan. Do you have a crush?" the girl startled and looked at the grinning girl with wide eyes, "H-How do you know. Chihiro-san" the twin pigtail girl sighed and put her hand on her hips, "You actually blushed and stuttering so tell me…" she lean her face on Harunas', "W-Who is it?" she asked excitingly. The strawberry blond girl tilted her head, "Well, It's Ichiru Yagami-senpai. He's in his third year this semester." She revealed.

Chihiro gasped, "Yagami senpai? Waa... you have a good eye-sight on him." The girl screamed fangirlishly.

Haruna blushes, "R-Really?" Chihiro nods with a big smile on her face, "You're right. Ichiru-sempai is not only handsome but he is so nice to everyone! "she clasps Haruna's hand on hers, "I'm going to help you to arrange a meeting with Ichiru-sempai but in return, you have to give me Subaru-kun's photos secretly. Pretty please?" The girl knows that Subaru Sakamaki is hard to approach but to make friends to his younger sister has its benefit that's why she was going to help her female classmate to get close to Ichiru as soon as possible.

The vampire girl couldn't help but to smile, it's the first time that someone just helping her on her 'spring love' in high school. That's what she wanted and now, it seems that everything went goes smoothly after all. She nodded happily, "Of course, Chihiru-chan. Please take care of me." She clasps the girl's hand as well. Both girls giggled and they continue to clean the restroom.

* * *

Both girls hang out and Haruna finally gets a female friend for herself. She learned that Chihiro was actually a daughter of a famous actress and she plans to follow her mother's footsteps and this makes her smile of the girl's dream. The two of them were in the school grounds were other students go there to rest and chatting with their friends and classmates.

"Wow, you're so good on making origami, Haruna-chan!" Chihiro astonish and comments happily, sitting next to her. Making origami was one of Haruna's hobbies. The strawberry blond girl smiled, "When I was little, I usually making origami in my room because most of my brothers doing their own stuffs all alone." She replied sadly. The orange haired girl blinks twice, "What? Don't you hang out with your siblings?" the girl wondered that Haruna wasn't that close to her siblings.

She thought for a moment but deep inside, she can't tell her friend of how cruel, abusive, sadistic and lecherous her brothers are except Subaru.

"Actually…" but she was cut off when Chihiro yelp as one of Haruna's brothers; Kanato appeared out of nowhere. The strawberry blond girl surprise and stood from the bench next to Chihiro.

She stuttered, "K-Kanato-chan, do you want something?" Chihiro notices her voice seems trembled with both fear and anxiety. She looked at the purple haired boy next to her; he eyed her for a sec and she was getting froze at his eyes filled with cold and wickedness and it gives her chills down her spine. Despite this boy looks so cute but he was kind of scary.

He leaned his Teddy on his chest and spoke, "Haruna, Please lend me a pen." The girl surprise and took her school bag as she open it to grab one of her pens. She then, gave him a mechanical pen. "Here you go, Kanato-chan." He then took the pen and grinned slightly, "Thank you, Haruna. Let's go Teddy." He once again eyed her female friend, "I see that you got a new friend there. She's so cute." He smirked that comment was making Chihiro blush but Kanato find her expression funny yet disgusting, "…I wonder if her blood was also delicious." He muttered timidly causing Haruna froze and Chihiro blinks with confusion, "Blood? What is he talking about, Haruna-chan?" She looked at the flinched girl. Haruna's fist clenches and a heated glare from her fury eyes amused Kanato.

She took his hand and walk out and glanced at the confusing girl, "Please excuse us, Chihiro-chan. I'll be back quickly." She shouted while holding her brother's hand and drag him somewhere. She needed to lecture Kanato's behavior in public so that no one will find out their vampire nature.

The orange haired girl nodded slightly, "Okay, Haruna-chan." As soon as the girl left, she glanced at Haruna's school bag with an intent look.

* * *

They were in an empty classroom. Her arms crossed her chest as she glared at the eccentric purple haired boy while staring at her.

She glared at him, "What was that about? Do you realize that your actions might jeopardize our school life here?" She scolded him. Ironically, despite of her being the youngest and Kanato was the older one. It seems that their sibling roles switching. Her older brother, Kanato was very childish and demanding but out of her sadistic brothers, he is the one she was cautious for.

The purple haired boy replied, "Haruna, this pen…" he showed to her the pink mechanical pen and the girl blinked, "W-What, don't you like it?" She asked nervously. She yelps in pain as her cruel brother throws to her the said object to her head.

"You stupid girl! Do you know that I hate mechanical ones; I want a _Parker _pen just like Laito used all the time in class. Why can't you get it! Huh!" he growled angrily, the girl annoyed and as well upset because that mechanical pen he throws at her was sentimental on her. This brat, despite he was older than her, he acts like a spoiled brat and it irks her.

"I don't have one. Kanato…" this time she lacks honorifics; why would she addressed him formally after he throws her a pen that results her slight injury on her forehead, "…and if you want one then buy it to our servants in our house." She replied in an angry voice. As if, she was going to let him do what he pleases.

His eyes narrowed towards her, "Did you just yelled at me? Teddy, H-Haruna-chan just yells at me. Is it that so mean?" he said sadly and sniffed his nose as if he was about to cry. The girl's eyes widen, "_Shit. I think I'm in trouble_." She thought. She move forward and smiled at him, "Don't worry, K-Kanato. I'll buy you an expensive pen just don't be upset." She assurse the purple haired boy as possible as if she was his mother but treating your older sibling as a kid was kind of…weird.

He sniffed, "It's alright, sister dear…" She froze as he grab her wrist. His head still lowered and then, his body shivered as he laughed with cruelty startles the young girl.

He smirked widely, "…actually, I was just so upset that you actually hang out with someone else." He revealed his true reason behind his attitude. Haruna surprise, so Kanato didn't want an expensive pen in the first place. So, he was just lying to her for the entire time.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "K-Kanato, y-you trick me!" She steps back and realize that he just intended him to separate her with Chihiro. She glared at him as the cruel boy snickered at her stupidity.

He laughed while holding his stuff animal on his chest, "Teddy, did you see the look on her face earlier? It's funny right? She's really so gullible and stupid! Haha…" She glared at him hatefully as he laughed at her. This bastard, he enjoyed fooling other people for his amusement.

He stopped and his face went calm. The purple haired boy spoke, "You know. That girl's blood was interesting…" Her deep violet eyes widen, "…Say, Haruna-chan, do you mind I'll sank my fangs on your dear friend's neck. "he smirked widely, "That would be fun right? Her painful look as she agonizes and pleading while I drinks her blood." He licked his lips that making her sick, "Maybe, I should go look for her and test if her blood is more delicious than yours…" He smirked widely, "What do you think, sister dear? Are you excited that I'll be feasting her blood tonight?" She then leaned Kanato's back against the hard wall with her full strength. Her violet eyes widen in tears, "Y-You…don't you dare touch Chihiro! I will do anything you say just please spare her." She begged. No, not her first friend. She won't let her brothers hurt those who were close to her that's why, she will do anything despite she didn't like it.

Kanato smirked. So, it works as Laito instructed him, "Then, will you let me drink your blood? Please will you?" he pleaded. Haruna looked at him unsure if she will agree of his request but she knew exactly about Kanato. He enjoys inflicting pain on other people just like what he did to her in the past.

When she upsets him, he dangerously stabbed her behind with a silver fork multiple times and thankfully, using her regeneration ability; she able to save herself from death.

She steps back and flinch of his request, "K-Kanato, W-We c-can't…this is school. What if someone caught us?" His amused purple eyes loved the way she was trembling. It makes him so excited to feast her blood.

"I saw you feeding Ayato your blood the other night." His eyes darken filled with anger and jealousy, "…Does that mean you prefer Ayato more than me? Is that it?" he growled angrily and wanted to hurt this girl for hurting his feelings. The atmosphere suddenly darkens of his sudden dark personality.

Haruna cleared her throat. Kanato was very demanding to her and she had no other choice but to agreed on his request, "Very well then…" She took off her jacket and loosen her ribbon on her chest and place it on the desk and unlace another ribbon. Kanato's lecherous purple eyes dart on her fingers unbutton her collar revealing her smooth pale neck. The girl's neck was so pale and very tempting to sink his fangs on her.

The purple haired boy smirking widely as he approaches the girl and took her wrist and lean her on his slim fragile body.

He chuckles darkly, "I'm sorry dear sister for ruining your special time with that pathetic mortal girl but in truth, that _vixen_ is not worthy of your time." She flinch as his warm tongue brushes against her smooth neck. Kanato snickers at her pitiful expression, "Don't forget that you belong to me, Haruna. You are mine and mine alone." He opens his mouth with his small fangs visible as he bites her greedily. The strawberry blond girl wince in pain as Kanato's lips pressed against her neck and she can feel her blood been slurp from Kanato's mouth.

Her face filled with lust and pain. She really didn't like being treated as food by her own brothers, it's as if that she was not being treated like their own.

She open her mouth to find her voice, "K-Kanato-chan, that's enough!…Please…" To her relief, Kanato release his fangs from her neck and check her expression.

He laughed darkly, "Your expression right now reminds me of a dirty slut." His hand slide down her white-collar revealing her smooth shoulders and his eyes filled with greed and cruelty, "Say, Haruna…I didn't know that you are like that…A slut…" he chuckles yet again and bites her again.

She didn't reply of his crude impression about her. She felt helpless in his arms.

Looking at his stuff animal on his other arm and show it to the pitiful girl, "Look Haruna, Teddy wants to join us. He was so bored hearing our conversation and he wants to have 'fun' with you…" he laughed again as he wipe off the excess from his blood after he drink the girl's blood.

'_This sick moron' _she thought. Kanato had become even more creepier as she had expected. As if she was going to do what he please.

She replied in a stern voice, "I don't want to play with Teddy." His purple eyes widen and anger, "Y-You don't want to play with Teddy! How imprudent you are!" He suddenly choked her slim neck earning a gasp from Haruna's mouth. She tried to struggle but she was losing her strength after he drinks her blood. This is the worst. Now, no one is going to save her.

"K-Kanato…release me…I-I beg y-you…" Her tears streaming down her cheeks and felt so helpless.

Kanato smirked widens, "You denied my precious Teddy that's why…I will punish you severely." She neglected him . Despite he wanted her to spend time with him. She chooses his other brothers and ignores him.

She gritted her teeth, she must do something to get away from him or else…this will be her demise. Eyeing her other free leg, she reluctantly kicked Kanato's stomach that makes the boy yelp in pain from that assault. "I'm sorry, Kanato." She shouted as she exited the classroom leaving a coughing Kanato kneeling on the cold floor.

His angry purple eyes glared to were Haruna left, "Y-You will pay for this. H-Haruna. I'll get you back for sure…I'll get you!" he shouted as he cries in pain.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Haruna coughed hardly and tears streaming down her cheeks; That Kanato, he nearly killed her earlier. She snap her eyes and lower her head. Her life is not normal and her brothers are not normal. She only wishes that she can finally escape from this hell.

"Haruna-san?" A deep male voice froze her senses. The strawberry blond-haired girl turn her head on her right as a familiar mortal male appears in her presence whom she adores.

Standing there was Ichiru Yagami with a confused look on his face.

She opened her mouth, "Ichiru-kun." She muttered, her entire body felt quite heavy and her deep violet eyes get blurred after Kanato's advantage on her earlier. She was getting weak and she can't hold back any longer.

She collapses but luckily, her slim body were caught by the startled young boy and carries her in his arms. Ichiru looked at her sleeping form as she resembles like a sleeping princess and his heart suddenly struck by an arrow by this unusual fluffy feeling on his chest.

He's beginning to get attracted to her.

**Sorry about the grammars and I'm not good on Kanato's character so I decided to play his drama CDs in the future, I don't have much time for listening and researching about his character this week... :(**

**Anyway, Please leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haruna's Profile Information:**_

_**Name: Haruna Sakamaki**_

_**Hobby: Making origami**_

_**Favorite Food: Stir-Fry vegetables**_

_A/N: That is all I can share about Haruna but there's still more about her to be discover soon. Thanks anyway for reviews! ^_^ _

**Chapter 4: You can't escape**

_Am I going to die?_

Her deep violet eyes slowly open as her eyes stared at the white ceiling. The girl slowly getting up from the clinic bed and stared blankly her lap covered with white sheet. Her head wince, who sent her here in the school clinic?

Then it hit her! She was running away from that crazy Kanato and she was accidentally bump to Ichiru. She looked so helpless and weak while he was staring at her. Haruna snapped her eyes shut and wishes that this is all a dream.

"H-Haruna-san?" She froze and turned to her right as the good-looking boy with messy brown hair and kind forest eyes stared at her while setting the white curtain aside for him to get a good look at her.

She flinches and her cheeks turn pink as she was actually talking to him, "I-Ichiru-sempai, are you the one who sent me here in the clinic?" She asked with a stuttered tone. She was damn nervous when she was around him. It makes her heart pounded crazily.

He grinned and approaches her as he sat on the wooden chair next to her bed, "Yes. I was extremely worried when you collapse suddenly in the lobby." His voice filled with concern and worry that making her heart soften, his fist clench on his lap, "I am really worried about you, Haruna-san. But now, I'm in relived that you are okay now." He smiled at her as he patted her strawberry blond head. Haruna was speechless, so Ichiru-senpai was so worried about her, "I'm sorry for making you worry, Ichiru-sempai. I'll make sure that will never happen again." She said in a panic way.

The young man blinked his forest green eyes twice and laughs of the girl's expression, "Haruna-san, you're so funny." She was surprise that he was laughing heartily and that making her smile. She really like seeing him smile.

The girl as well giggles, "I don't understand what exactly so funny about that, Ichiru-sempai." Her soft violet eyes stared at him. She really wanted to talk to him about many things and get to know him more.

He looked at her, "Your overreacting, Haruna-san. I ask the nurse about your condition but she told me that you are just in fatigue and stress." His large hand cupped her smooth cheek that surprises the young girl, "I-Ichiru-sempai?" the young man pause for a while but then spoke, "Don't abuse your body like that. Haruna-san, You're still young and healthy and there's still a bright future ahead of you." He muttered with a serious tone. Haruna seem confused at his words, "What are you talking about, Ichiru-sempai?" she asked the young man.

He shook his head as he stood from his seat, "Nothing. Haruna-san, Please take care of yourself. I've got to get back to my class. See you later." He waved goodbye at her and she was just staring at him intently as he left the clinic.

As the door shut close, Haruna grab the white sheets as she cover herself. A tint blush on her cheeks as she remembered their first physical contact together earlier.

She cupped her right cheek to where he touch, she can't forget about his kind smile. "Am I…really like Ichiru-sempai?" She asked herself.

"Ufufufu…That is called infatuation…imouto-chan~"

She froze and her body trembles as she knows that familiar voice. He just appear at a right timing.

She glared at the person who sat on the edge of her bed. He was wearing the Ryoutei Academy uniform and his signature hat. His messy reddish-brown hair and lecherous emerald eyes gives chills down to her spine.

It was none other than her pervert older brother and one of the triplets; Laito Sakamaki.

She glared at him, "L-Laito-oniisan, Why are you doing here? Did you have a class in this hour?" the girl slightly scolded and reminding him his responsibility as a student.

Oh? How come she had forgotten? This pervert of a brother of hers only cares about was to satisfy his sexual desires and nothing else.

And his reason of coming here in the school clinic was predictable.

He sighed as he brush his locks with his large pale hand, "Haru-chan, you know that I don't like boring classes.~ But I was wondering~ why are you so mean to me, Haru-chan..ufufu...Don't you want to be with me?…" He said with a teasing tone as he crawled to her like a predator as the girl keep the sheets covered her body. "S-Stay away f-from me…or else..I'll scream." She threaten him but Laito snickered at her false bravery, "H-Haru-chan, even if you scream. Everyone wouldn't mind. But I was hurt when you actually talk to that guy again." He said sadly. She realizes that Laito was watching her and Ichiru secretly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "It has nothing to do with you. So, get out or I'll scream." She repeatedly. But then, his hand pinned her down on the wrinkled sheets. Her eyes widen as he was caging her fragile body.

His cheeks flustered with pink, "Ah~ You're so seductive in that position, Haru-chan. I imagine of your naked body as we make love endlessly just like the _old times_." She froze as she recall her disgusting past with Laito.

"_Laito niisan! Please stop! I don't want to do this with you anymore!"_

"_Ahh~ I really love your aggressive side, Haru-chan. Don't worry, Oniisan will give you lots of love and just submitted to me with your ecstacy. Ufufu"_

That horrible nightmare was repeating her head again. No, she didn't want it anymore. She will never submit to his lies and hearing his disgusting sweet words on her ear ever again!

She screamed for help but Laito covered her mouth with his hand to silence her, "Ah..Ah..Ah…Bad Haru-chan, you are being too aggressive again. But I like that side of yours," he leaned on her annoyed face, " I really love seeing that cute expression as you will be drowned with lust~" Her eyes widen as Laito's lips crash into hers. Blood flowing on her lower lip as he dominates her mouth passionately. She shut her eyes and moans in protest.

Laito chuckles at her pitiful state and licked her chin, "Ufufufu…Haru-chan is such a slut. I knew it that you are like that. So, let's see…"he threw the white sheet to the other side and seeing the girl's alluring position.

Her skirt was exposing her upper thighs and her uniform were wrinkle and in mess. His lecherous emerald eyes stared down at her struggling form, "Let's see…Haru-chan, how we are going to do this? Shall I start from the bottom or to the top? Or will you do the strip tease to entertain me just like how sluts do?" he said playfully.

She glared at him angrily and obviously offended, "I'm that kind of woman, you asshole. I will never do disgusting things like you always fantasized from that sick head of yours!" She growled. This repulsive bastard really getting her nerves. Laito is a very disgusting guy she had ever meet and she was so unfortunate that he became her older brother. He always sexually harassing her in both school and at home as well. She hates him so much!

She reminisce when she was still in her preteen age, he was forcing her to submit to him in his bedroom and while he was doing that. He was muttering repulsive and nasty words on her ears as his corrupt hands touching her naked small body. She was screaming, pleading and drowning with lust and ecstasy back then and she decided that she will never do that with him again.

He was then, kissing her neck and bites her shoulders as he slurp her own blood through his throat. "*Moan* Haru-chan, your blood was incredibly delicious." He licked and kissed her bare chest as he was taking off her blouse despite her protest, "*chuckles* and I can feel your body responses gracefully…*licking her flat stomach*" Her cheeks flustered and her entire body went hot from his touch. Despite her protest deep inside but her body was liking it.

"S-Stop it…L-Laito-nii….I-I can't breathe…" She inhales deeply due to the heat atmosphere. He still touching her as his hands grabs her bra covered breasts and squished it gently leaving a reluctant moans from her mouth, "Hehe…See of a slut you are…You actually like it. That's right. I will treat you gently but let me hear your delightful moans in return…Haru-chan~" he kissed her cheek and then her neck.

As Laito continues to sexually assault her, a door knock coming from outside the clinic. She tilted her head with a shock look on her face. She then turned to her pervert brother as his warm tongue brushes one of her thighs.

She gritted her teeth, "L-Laito-nii, that's enough….the school nurse is coming…" she told the repulsive young vampire.

He smirked widely, "Hmmm…Are you embarrass, H-Haru-chan?~ Let the nurse in and let her see us with our intense make love~ufufu…" She wanted to punch this guy for his perverse nature. He was getting worst as ever as he wanted to witness the school nurse as he was screwing her in the school clinic.

"Sakamaki-san? Are you in there?" A gentle feminine voice said outside.

Her hand tried to push him away from her, "L-Laito…stop it right now…I'll let you this continue later…just s-stop…" Her heart was in pain because she was tainted already and what will Ichiru-kun think of her if he finds out about her repulsive relationship with her sadistic brothers including Laito.

The pervert young vampire surprised and fixed his composure letting the girl get up and fixed her wrinkled uniform, "Huh? My?...Haru-chan is so generous..!" he hugged her behind as he kissed her cheek, "…I'll let you off for now but we will continue our 'fun' later because, I don't want my precious Haru-chan get into trouble, ne?" he then licked her earlobe and disappear.

She sighed as she fixed her uniform and covered the marks with bandages. Her legs shaking after that sexual assault and slided the door to the other side revealing the pretty school nurse.

The older woman smiled at her, "Sakamaki-san? Are you alright?" the girl nodded and smiled weakly, "Yes, thank you…" She slowly left the nurse room quietly leaving the nurse in a skeptic look.

* * *

They were in the limousine as the Sakamaki Brothers and their little sister silently sat. Haruna grip her school bag as her classmate; Chihiro gave it to her at the school gates. Her head lowered as she didn't want to look a _certain someone_ who was eyeing her with amusement on his good-looking face.

Subaru eyed her next to him and seeing her legs shaken, "Haruna, are you alright?" the brothers except Laito were looking at the flinching girl with a curious look.

The girl smiled weakly, "I'm alright. Subaru. Don't worry about me." She replied with a calm tone. Ayato's emerald eyes glanced at the smirking Laito as the pervert young man kept staring at Haruna as if he was going to use her in his pervert activities. Though, he didn't mind it but it bothers him that Haruna was feeding her blood on others.

Haruna's blood and body were his and no one else.

Subaru eyed Laito and Ayato and gritted his teeth, he will protect his little sister from these nasty beasts. No matter if there will be blood be spilled.

* * *

**Sakamaki Manor**

She was struggling and tried to escape from his grasp but majority; girls are so weak and Haruna didn't like it.

"Ufufufu…that dress looks sexy, Haru-chan. Do you really want to seduce me like this~Nfu" Laito chuckles as he stared at her pitiful look. The girl snap her eyes, she didn't want to be touch again by this pervert freak. His lips pressed on her neck and her body went shiver from the touch. His hand caresses her smooth thigh under her long skirt and lowered his positioned as he kisses and bites her smooth pale right thigh with much love and pleasure. Haruna stood there in a motionless positioned and then he stood as he loosen her dress that exposed her bra covered breasts and kissed her chest. Her cheeks went red as he touch her so sensually.

With full force, Haruna pushes Laito's body away from her and he was surprise of her sudden strength, "Ah~ You tried to defy me Haru-chan~ Do you really want to die?" his cheerful expression turned different. She cleared her throat, this serious expression of his…he will do something unpleasant from her whenever she defies his sexual advancement.

He brushes his bangs with his large hand and he looks mesmerizing when does that, "You know, onii-chan don't like disobedient little girls and I am dishearten when I see girls gets hurt that's why I'm being this gentle to you~" he smirked.

She stepped back. He was lying. He will hurt any girls he messed up whenever he gets displease on a circumstances. She needed to escape from him but as long as she resided in this manor, he will find her for sure and he will hurt her…physically.

She glared at him, "Like I'll ever follow your orders. You sick disgusting bastard!" She stormed away from his bedroom and ran to the corridors to hide.

Laito surprise but then amuse of her getting away from his grasp, "Ah~ I see, Haru-chan likes to play hide and seek eh? It's fine because no matter where you hide~ my precious cute bitch~ I'll find you and we will enjoy ourselves with everlasting pleasure~" he licked his lips and started to look for his little prey.

* * *

Her heels clinking on the carpet floor as she ran away from that disgusting pervert.; Haruna's heart pounding fast; she needed to find a way to hide before her older brother, Laito finds her and god knows what exactly he was going to do to her next. Tears streaming down her cheeks, despite being a vampire…she didn't have a courage or strength to protect herself from her sadistic brothers. The sacrificial bride whom her father told them will arrive for about three years but it has been two years now and she needed to wait for one year so that pitiful human girl will become her brothers' prey and not her.

Though, she might be sympathized the unfortunate mortal girl but that's the sacrificial brides' destiny and other unfortunate girls might as well be followed for this unfortunate fate. They will be suffer from her sadistic brother's fangs and she just only watch them from afar as the mortal girl pleaded and screaming for help.

She finally reaches a room and she was in relief. She opened the door and shut it down and locks it. Haruna sighed, she was safe for now…she then startled when she saw an Iron Maiden beside her and her eyes widen when she saw many torture devices in this very room.

"This room…" She muttered with pure fear and shock, "…couldn't be?"

"Oi, melon-chest, What are you doing here?" A figure appeared behind the darkness and the entire room were illuminated with green lighted candles surrounded the bedroom.

Ayato was smirking at her trembling form, he loved it. He was getting excited when he see that painful look on that pretty face of hers.

He moves closer to the girl and trapped her in between of his two arms. Haruna's heart pounded rapidly, No…not Ayato…!

"Ayato-nii, don't…" her sweet pleading voice sets his body on fire. He wanted to have her and suck her delicious blood with his fangs.

"Melon-chest…" his deep hoarse voice startles the girl. Haruna looked at him but then, his large hand chokes her slim neck. She kicked her feet while trying to get free from his grasp but in no avail. She failed.

He chuckles darkly while leaning his handsome face to hers, "…let's do something exciting, shall we?" He then, notices Laito's bite marks and he displeases. "Hmm…that pervert makes a move on you first huh?" he then loosen her dress much to the girl's protest and saw his triplet older brother's kissed marks around her shoulders and chest.

He scratch his head in annoyance, "'Yours Truly' is going to punish you for this. Melon-chest." He grinned darkly much to Haruna's horror..

She screamed as Ayato pinned her down to his coffin bed. The girl only wearing her underwear as the pervert young vampire took off her clothes. The girl gritted her teeth as his sick emerald eyes stared down at her pitiful state.

He untied his red necktie and wrapped it around Haruna's wrists above her head. Haruna froze as she understands what this mean.

She was going to be raped!

"Now my little sis'…" he grabbed one of his torture devices; A pimp stick. Her eyes went wide at the device that he was going to use to her. That…device…it uses to beat whores. Ayato notices the fear in her delicate face as he showed to her the device he 'suppose' to use against her. That's right, she will fear him for he will inflicting her more pain than ever.

His eyes glint with sadism, "…I'll punish you gently as you realize that you are only belonged to 'Yours Truly'" he laughed.

Tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her evil brother with fear and deep hatred on her chest. Ayato, is he really serious to use that 'torture device' against his own sister?

She's going to die tonight.

_**A/N: Honestly, that was so scary but don't worry, I will never 'go far' as narrating a torture scenes between the abuser and the victim because if I do that…my account here in FF will be deleted for good. :( **_


End file.
